


Called by the gods

by USKiwi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USKiwi/pseuds/USKiwi
Summary: In a time of returning magic and growing darkness, in a time of evil men and power hungry nobles the people cry out.And the old gods are able to answer, pulling in champions to aid in their planets hour of need.
Kudos: 4





	Called by the gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The first chapter of this story is going to be a bit brutal. But this is Game of Thrones.

Ohh gods help her! She could feel the sweat start to seep through the back of her dress, her breath becoming more and more haggard. But she could hear the dogs behind, their barking seeming to almost to come from all around her. Half blind from the gash on her head she managed to duck under the low branch but felt her right foot slam straight into something on the ground. Not even bothering to check what it was she scrambled back to her feet. Part of her brain recognised that she was limping slightly but she couldn't stop, she could never stop.

Vaguely she heard the sound of water up, the ground dropping away suggesting she was about to come to a stream or river. She knew she should at least slow down but she could hear the sound of horses now as well. She went down the bank and instantly her foot gave way completely, she rolled the rest of the way down, her face entering the water. Spitting the liquid out she tried to get back to her feet but the rocks were so slippery and they kept giving away beneath her.

Hearing a loud bark she risked a quick glance behind her to see the tips of their ears. Sobbing she pulled herself up enough to reach the far bank, grabbing hold of the soft earth Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her left leg, she found some of the muscle tear as she was dragged back down to the creek bed. Screaming she turned to see one of the dogs had griped onto her leg, blood dripping down it into the water. She caught a glimpse as another grabbed hold of her left arm, the pain almost causing her to black out.

Frantically she grabbed hold of a rock and brought as hard and as quickly down on the head of the dog getting it in the eye. It let go but the one biting into her leg gave her another tug, the pain sending the rock falling from her hand.

Hearing laughter she looked up to see Lord Bolton's bastard looking down at her. Beside him was the daughter of the Dreadfort's kennel master. She had always been slightly afraid of her but never thought she could do this.

The two made their way down the slope. The rest of their dogs coming with them causing a wimper to escape her lips. The wounded dog went to his mistress who knelt down and started to coo to the wounded beast.

The man took a step closer, his bow cradled in his arms. "Well you gave my girls a good chase. Not many make it this far. Normally that would warrant you a quick death, after I've had my way with you of course. But then you had to go and hurt one of my bitches."

"She took out Red Jeyne's eye!" The other girl leapt back up, the look on her face almost matching that of the dogs that were surrounding her. "Let me be the one to end her please."

Ramsay caressed the girl's check. "Now now Myranda let's not be hasty. I'm almost tempted to let her go for showing that much courage." Her female tormentor pulled her head away, eyes going narrow. 

She watched as Ramsay grabbed Myranda's hair, pulling her head back to just mere inches away from his own. "What did I tell you about looking at me like that?"

"Not to do it." But the girl was smiling, why was she smiling? Then the man smashed his lips against her female tormentor's. All while she lay there bleeding in the cold water.

She could feel the blood left in her veins start to boil up. "I hope the gods curse both of you! Why are you doing this to me?!" The last word almost left her voice as a screech as two pairs of beedy eyes drew on her as she spoke. Ohh gods father was always warning her...

"Bitches. Dinner time."

Pain! So much pain! Daaddy! Pleaaase ggods _helppppp....._

Ramsey looked down at the shuddering body. Gods it made him hard seeing his bitches go to work, and this was what the second, third girl that had been caught around this stream? He really had to give it a ... suddenly he heard movement in the water downstream and what sounded like gasping breaths. He turned to see two women standing out of a small pool of stilled water, staring at him in shock. Instinctively he started to duck when he saw the hand of one move to her side.

He felt something slice through his cheek bone. Putting a hand to his bleeding cheek he looked back in confusion to see a brunette catch some sort of disk in her left hand, a sword held tightly in her right. The shot haired blond beside her was holding a quarter staff and looked equally as furious.

Reaching for his quiver he glanced across to Myranda to see his companion lying prone on the creek bed. He could just make out a gash on her forward above the head of Red Jeyne who was chewing on her former master. 

"Alalalalala!" He looked back just in time to see a fist heading for his face. His face felt like it had been hit with a mace, almost sending him flying backwards. When he hit the stony bed of the stream the back of his head felt like being hit by a morningstar. Getting back up to his elbows he blinked to try and regain his sight. Doing so he looked to his right to see one of his dogs with a sword through it's open mouth and the back of her head.

Turning his eyes went past the decapitated head of a second dog to see the brunette fending off one of his others with her circular weapon whilst the last was hanging off the vambrace on her left arm. Even as groggy as he was he could tell she was magnificent. He couldn't wait to break her.

But first he needed to take her down a peg. He looked around for his bow seeing it he grabbed for it but the string was all wet and already starting to become slack. Swearing he drew and aimed at the brunette, only for her to swing the dog attached to her arm across as a shield, the arrow catching it square in the back. But the action cost her, his last bitch managing to get atleast half a grip on the woman's leg over her almost knee high boots.

He felt a grin spread across his face and reached for a second arrow, but then paused. Where was Skinner and Sour Alynn? He looked around to see Sour Alynn in the process of having the but of a staff being shoved into his face, followed by the other end sweeping around to take his legs out from underneath before being shoved into his neck. 

Hearing a whimper he turned, kicking himself internally as he did so, to see the last of his bitches having it's neck snapped. There were two bloody holes where it's eyes had originally been. He started to draw back the bow but it snapped in half before he had a chance to make it taught enough.

The feisty brunette held out her hand and somehow cought the middle of the disk as it returned to her. Seeing she was making to throw it at him he dropped the useless remains and held his hands at his shoulder level. "Now now best not do anything hasty. If you kill me I'm sure my father will pry it from you when he starts to peel off your skin."

The woman just continued to raise her arm. "Turn around and keep your hands up. Or you will find yourself joining the rest of the creatures."

Noticing the grip on her disk tighten, he really couldn't wait to get his hands on it, he thought best to comply for now. "You do know who I am don't you? Whose lands you have trespassed into?"

"Oh I am sure you will tell me everything. Gabrielle?"

"I'm alright." He heard the sound of another pair of feet entering the water. "I knocked one of them out cold, tied him up with his belt. The other....I hit his windpipe too hard." There was a small pause as he heard a large breath being taken. "There doesn't appear to be any others nearby, or any sign of horses."

Interesting, the blond seemed to be having some attack of conscious on the killing of one of his boys.

"The rest of my party are not that far away, if I don't turn up soon they'll come looking. How far do you think you'll get on foot?" 

"Not as far we'll get with your horses." He had to admire the woman's confidence. Hearing movement his eyes looked across to see Myranda's body move slightly. 

"I think the bow is still useable, the string is still taunt enough. The arrows are of good quality."

He felt the tip of the blade against the back of his neck. "How many are waiting for you?

"Half a dozen with the same number of dogs."

The blade pricked the back of his neck. If could feel blood start to trickle down. "You're lying."

"Can you really risk it?"

He felt the pressure on the back of his neck disappear as the blade was pulled back. "I guess we'll have to." His vision went white at the blow to his head before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Ciri won't be turning up for a little while. 
> 
> So my original idea was the level of carnage at the Red Wedding acting almost as an accidental blood sacrifice to them. But it seemed a bit late to me to drastically change a lot of the story. If anyone wants to run with that idea feel free to do so.


End file.
